The cold snow and your warm smile
by Kikurishi
Summary: Sometimes even the snow itself can provide us warm.My very first Poker Pair Fic.


**My laptop is giving me a major problem,so I won't be able to update my other story everyday...stupid laptop.I think I really need a Beta reader judging from my grammar problem...well never mind with that...**

**(A/N: This is story not my idea though,it was my friend's wherever she is raping a teenage boys,not that I care though) **

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM**

………………………………………………………………………**.**

The sky was dark enough to grasp the light of golden moon behind its shadow. The snow didn't cease to fall settling the earth with white stained. Mirage of warmness was the only thing that keep all the living souls together and an unfounded feeling of hatred swallowed by the laughter of humans.

A small figure lurking among the cold snow holding an injured life form in his arms. The kitten keep meowing to the boy that embracing it tightly preventing any coldness to reach the kitten.

He won't be able to bring the wounded kitten to the orphanage, all his 'friends' loathe and despised him because of his deformed arm and his white hair. Allen still searching for a suitable spot for him to treat the kitten's wound, but then again he didn't even had any knowledge about this kind of thing.

"Meow…" the fluffy creature nuzzle its head to Allen's chest.

A string of tears welling from the silver eyes, maybe all the kids from the orphanage were right. What can a freak like him do...no matters what the consequences will be, his hands won't be able to protect anything. Those that dear and important to him would just slipped away,and all he can do was watch.

"I…there's nothing I can do for you…" Allen patted the kitten.

"Well shounen...of course you can do something"

A man wearing a black tux appeared from the dark kneel down to face Allen. The taller man inhale his cancer stick before observing the petite boy and the furry animal on his arms.

XXX

Allen blinked a couple of time watching the man tend the kitten wound, he gently wrapped the kitty's tail with his gray handkerchief. The silver boy sighed in relieve when the taller man informed him everything will be okay. At least there's someone that willing to help him.

"I think that's all shounen, this kitty will be just fine..." the Portuguese dusted his pant,handing the kitty to Allen.

"Thanks…but this wasn't mine"

"Oh…and you cried for something that you didn't even own and know?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why,you can't do that?" Allen used a teasing tone to his voice.

The curly haired man chuckle by the sentence escaped from the boy's mouth, this boy is to naïve and innocent. This kid still haven't pass the border line of the truth and the cruelty of the outside world.

Allen put the kitten on the floor of the snow. With the glimpse of time, the fluffy animal disappear into the night. Only the small paw print left behind before it completely covered by the snow.

The silver boy introduce himself to the mystery man, he find out that the Portuguese man's name is Tyki Mikk. He must a noble judging by the way his look.

"I think I need to go now…it's getting late" Allen hug his own body from the coldness that he felt.

"Here...use this..." Tyki offer his coat to the shiver boy.

"How about you?" Allen didn't hesitate to accept the coat.

"I can stand it..." Tyki smile to the boy.

Allen blush by the man's smile, it was the first time someone ever gave that kind smile of him even if it was fake. Somehow deep inside, he was still hoping for someone to love him even how much he keep deny it. Since everyone at the orphanage keeps treating him like a monster, he had closed his heart so he won't be hurt by anyone. Sometimes being an emotionless human does bring lots of benefits.

"I need to go now shounen…until next time" Tyki lifted Allen's hand and kiss it.

Allen was surprised by the way the man acted, treating him like he worth to be treated like that. That man doesn't know about his blemish, if the man know he would shun him away like the rest of the human being.

Tyki wave to Allen before continued his journey. The silver boy bow his head to Tyki even if the other didn't notice it.

Allen taking the different path heading back to the orphanage not noticing Tyki watching him from behind giving him a swift butterfly kiss.

_**Two years later**_

Allen was late to his new school, Noah's Ark Academy. He rushed through the crowd not caring people whispering about his deformities when they catch a glance of him passing them. He bumped into someone when he entered the school's entrance.

"I'm sorry it wa-…Tyki?" Allen rubbed his eyes a few time to make sure it was really the guy that he met two years ago.

"Eh…Allen walker right?" Tyki holding his cancer stick.

After helping the boy to stand up, Tyki guide the boy to his new class and explain to him that he was the teacher at the academy.

"I think I should call you Tyki-sensei then" Allen giggle.

'No shounen…Tyki would be better" the taller man take Allen's hand and kiss it again.

Satisfied after making the boy blushed, Tyki wink to Allen and ask the boy to follow him.

* * *

**Sorry for the short and crappy story ne…do you think I should make a sequel? Nah…maybe not...so thanks for reading this!!**


End file.
